Ósemka
by kamaitacchi
Summary: "- Nie krzycz na mnie Daikicchi, dobrze wiesz, że się boję gmerania w ciele, a co dopiero wyrywania zęba, którego nawet nie widać, to przecież ingerencja w ciało i będzie krew, i nie będę czuł ale co jak będę czuł, jak znieczulenie nie zadziała albo jak za mocno coś zrobią i coś mi uszkodzą, albo..."


_\- Daikicchi błagaaaaam! _

_\- Nie Kise, jesteś już kurna dużym chłopcem i poradzisz sobie sam! _

_\- Nie krzycz na mnie Daikicchi, dobrze wiesz, że się boję gmerania w ciele, a co dopiero wyrywania zęba, którego nawet nie widać, to przecież ingerencja w ciało i będzie krew, i nie będę czuł ale co jak będę czuł, jak znieczulenie nie zadziała albo jak za mocno coś zrobią i coś mi uszkodzą, albo..._

Westchnąłem ciężko na to wspomnienie. Właściwie to wykłócałem się z nim dla zasady, bo i tak bym nie puścił go tu samego. Kise przeraźliwie bał się wszelkich operacji i zabiegów, które wymagały chociażby najmniejszego nacięcia. Próbowałem mu dać do zrozumienia, że pozbycie się ósemki ma więcej wspólnego z zwykłą wizytą u dentysty niż jakimś poważnym zabiegiem, ale nie dało się go przekonać. Zbyt dużo naczytał się relacji od ludzi którzy mieli to doświadczenie już za sobą, a niestety trafiał na same te z lżejszymi bądź cięższymi komplikacjami.

Bałem się trochę, że gdyby Ryouta przyszedł tu sam to umarł by ze strachu, a jak to się mówi, lepiej nie ryzykować, tak więc siedzieliśmy sobie we dwójkę w poczekalni kliniki chirurgii szczękowo-twarzowej, już od dobrej godziny. Z każdą upływającą minutą ludzi było coraz więcej a aura czystego przerażenia Kise coraz bardziej mnie denerwowała. Przewróciłem oczami i subtelnie chwyciłem go za rękę, ściskając mocno.

\- Daikicchi, co ty - podskoczył Kise i zaczął rozglądać się jeszcze bardziej nerwowo dookoła.

\- Uspokój się idioto, siedzimy w kącie, nikt nie zauważy - szepnąłem. Blondyn patrzył na mnie chwilę, po czym westchnął i splótł swoje palce z moimi. - Będzie dobrze, uspokój się chociaż trochę - powiedziałem już głośniej i dobitnie, patrząc mu w oczy. Czułem jak drży, chociaż może drży to za mało powiedziane, trząsł się jakby miał zaraz naprawdę paść na atak serca. Chciałem go przytulić, mimo, że pewnie zrujnowało by to mój image, ale było dookoła zdecydowanie zbyt wiele ludu, a Kise nie był fanem publicznego okazywania uczuć. Z jednej strony może i dobrze, większość ludzi w poczekalni patrzyła się na mnie z niemałą obawą, to by zdecydowanie było dziwne gdybym nagle zaczął się tulać z innym facetem. Nawet takim seksi facetem jak mój Kise. No ale cóż. Nagle usłyszałem nieprzyjemny, skrzekliwy głos asystentki, wzywający pacjenta z numerem drugim do sali zabiegowej, na który to ten mój seksi facet spiął się cały i zbladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe.

\- Kise, idziemy - pociągnąłem go za sobą w kierunku gabinetu, dosłownie, bo Ryota wyglądał, jakby przestał w ogóle kontaktować ze światem. Kiedy stanęliśmy naprzeciw młodego, całkiem mile wyglądającego doktora ten uśmiechnął się bardzo sympatycznie, widząc przerażonego Kise. Sadysta.

\- Pan Ryouta Kise, tak? - zwrócił się blondyna, który słabo przytaknął. - A pan jest? - spojrzał na mnie.

\- Przyjacielem, który pilnuje jego słabych nerwów i skłonności do ataków paniki - wyjaśniłem.

\- Ataki paniki, to dopiero ciekawe określenie - zaśmiał się doktor. Mówiłem, że sadysta. - Rozumiem, ale nie mogę pana tutaj wpuścić, musi pan poczekać na zewnątrz - oznajmił.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparłem, po czym spojrzałem na Kise. - Ryouta? Będzie dobrze, tylko się nie denerwuj i się odpręż - powiedziałem, wykorzystując moment, że doktor się odwrócił cmoknąłem go szybko w czoło. - Dasz radę? - spytałem, patrząc mu w oczy. On tylko blado się uśmiechnął i przytaknął. Wychodząc z gabinetu doszedłem do wniosku, że na pewno da radę. Może i często panikuje, ale jest twardy, wystarczy popatrzeć na te wszystkie mecze, które wygrał będąc kontuzjowanym. Chociaż to co działo się po nich to już inna bajka.

Przez kolejne mniej więcej pół godziny nie słyszałem żadnych wrzasków ani odgłosów bójki, co brałem za zdecydowanie dobry znak. Chociaż była też szansa, że Kise padł im tam w gabinecie a lekarze nie chcieli wzbudzać paniki i wzywać kogoś do pomocy, założyłem jednak, że ta pierwsza wersja jest bardziej prawdopodobna. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie to trwało dużo dłużej, bo obok mnie usiadła młoda mamuśka ze strasznie upierdliwym bachorem, który zdążył już pobiegać między tłumem oczekujących pacjentów potrącając wszystkich, potargać dwie gazety, wyrzucić cukierka przez okno i połamać dwie kredki, a teraz siedział wgapiając się we mnie od dobrych pięciu minut, nie wiem nawet czy mrugał. Jego mamuśka zdawała się mieć dzieciaka w głębokim poważaniu, była odwrócona w ogóle w inną stronę, rozmawiała przez telefon przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Westchnąłem ciężko, co jak co, ale młody mnie zaczynał trochę przerażać, nie wspominając o narastającym dyskomforcie. Nagle usłyszałem otwierane drzwi i moim oczom ukazał się Kise, nieco blady, jego oczy trochę bardziej szklące niż zwykle, ale generalnie w jednym kawałku. Wstałem z mojego miejsca i podszedłem do niego, do kolejki do rejestracji, gdzie musiał się umówić pewnie na kontrolę.

\- Hej, jak się czujesz? Możesz mówić? - spytałem, stając blisko niego, chcąc mu w ten sposób dodać trochę otuchy. Możecie mnie nazywać dupkiem, ale dbam o to co moje.

\- W miarę - wymamrotał cicho.

\- I co, nie było pewnie aż tak źle, nie?

\- Czułem że mnie powinno boleć i widziałem krew, było źle - odparł niewyraźnie, starał się jak najmniej otwierać usta.

\- Grunt, że nie bolało. Zapisuj się, ja idę po nasze kurtki.

lllllllllll

Popołudnie spędziliśmy na puchatej kanapie w salonie u Kise oglądając jakieś durne filmy i wiadomości. Też durne. Na razie było spokojnie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zmusiłem Ryoutę do wzięcia tabletki przeciwbólowej zanim zeszło mu do końca znieczulenie. Obawiałem się trochę nocy i jutrzejszego poranka, ale nie chciałem za bardzo o tym myśleć już teraz.

Po jakimś czasie się zorientowałem, że Kise śpi. Może i dobrze. Co prawda nic go nie bolało, ale wciąż był trochę nieswój i bledszy niż zazwyczaj, tak więc trochę snu mu nie zaszkodzi. Korzystając z okazji zacząłem mu się trochę przyglądać, mimo zimnego kompresu nieco spuchł, jednak nie było tego jakoś super bardzo widać. Zgryzione usta miał nieco rozchylone, oddychał miarowo i spokojnie. Skupiłem się chwilę na jego oddechu i nie zauważyłem nawet jak sam zasnąłem.

lllllllllll

\- Dai... Daikicchi? - usłyszałem gdzieś koło siebie swoje imię. Zmarszczyłem brwi i otworzyłem oczy, dotarło do mnie, że usnąłem. Rozejrzałem się szybko, w pokoju było ciemno, światło płynęło wyłącznie z telewizora, zegar wskazywał na dwudziestą trzecią. Po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że Kise się trzęsie, zaciskając pięści na mojej bluzie. Objąłem go szybko ramieniem.

\- Ryouta? Co jest, co się stało? Boli cię? - spytałem go, nieco wystraszony. Blondyn jedynie pokiwał nieznacznie głową, z trudem przełykając ślinę, krzywiąc się przy tym. - Wziąłeś tabletkę?

\- Przed chwilą - szepnął, zaciskając powieki.

\- Chodź tu - mruknąłem, pomagając mu usadowić się na moich kolanach. Kise się od razu we mnie wtulił więc go objąłem, jedną ręką głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach. Po chwili poczułem wilgoć na klatce piersiowej, tak jak się spodziewałem, nie udało mu się jednak zatrzymać łez. - Już już. Za chwilę tabletka zacznie działać i już cię nie będzie boleć, obiecuję - szeptałem. Blondyn zdecydowanie był beksą ze skłonnościami do wyolbrzymiania wszystkiego, ale teraz wyglądał dość poważnie.

Wreszcie, po kilkunastu, może kilkudziesięciu minutach chlipanie ustało a Ryouta zaczął się rozluźniać. Westchnął cicho i zmienił nieco pozycję, wciąż jednak wtulając się w mój tors.

\- Lepiej? - spytałem, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Mhm - odparł. - Ale przez te tabletki tak okropnie chce mi się spać - mruknął.

\- To idziemy spać - powiedziałem. - W sumie i tak już późno - dodałem, wsuwając drugą rękę pod jego kolana. Kise wierzgnął przestraszony gdy wstałem z nim na rękach z kanapy, jednak gdy już dotarło do niego co się dzieje uśmiechnął się słabo i zamknął oczy, pozwalając się nieść.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Miałem naprawdę przyjemny sen. Sen w którym było bardzo dużo żarcia, dużo koszykówki i Kise przebrany za cheerlederkę z naprawdę ogromnym biustem, który ledwo był zakryty przez kusą bluzeczkę. Ale oczywiście musiałem znowu zapomnieć zasłonić na noc tych przeklętych żaluzji w sypialni blondyna i teraz durne słońce musi świecić mi prosto w twarz, skutecznie odpędzając sen. No jasne. Z niemałym trudem otworzyłem oczy, mrugając kilka razy. Zapomniałem też o tym, że ściany w pomieszczeniu były pomalowane na dość soczysty żółto pomarańczowy, więc gdy światło wpadało do środka tak jak teraz okropnie waliło po oczach. Westchnąłem, obracając głowę w prawo. Kise wciąż spał, jednak słońce musiało nieco drażnić i jego, bo marszczył nos przez sen. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok, nie żeby coś, ale było to naprawdę urocze. Poza tym dawne kolory wróciły na twarz blondyna a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Cmoknąłem go w rozchylone usta i wstałem cicho z łóżka. Zasłoniłem okno, żeby denerwujący blask nie obudził Kise, w końcu im ten dłużej śpi tym lepiej. Zahaczywszy o łazienkę skierowałem się do salonu, zabierając ze sobą laptopa. W końcu mimo ciężkich ran moja blond księżniczka musi coś jeść, nie? A co może mi teraz pomóc bardziej niż wujek google?

Wróciłem do sypialni szybciej niż sam się w sumie spodziewałem, z tacą z grysikiem i zmiksowanym bananem z mlekiem oraz moją kawą. Postawiłem ją na stoliku koło łóżka i nachyliłem się nad blondynem, składając na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek, ten jednak nieco dłuższy. Minęło może kilka sekund jak poczułem, że wargi Kise drgnęły, więc odsunąłem się. Otworzył jedno oko, spoglądając na mnie niepewnie.

\- Najwyższa pora wstać, jest już po dziesiątej - uśmiechnąłem się do niego. - Przyniosłem Ci coś do zjedzenia.

\- Dziękuję, Daikicchi - odparł Ryouta, podnosząc się na łóżku. Poprawił swoją ukochaną poduchę i oparł się wygodnie i ścianę, biorą tacę na swoje kolana. - W ogóle wiesz, że w ogóle mnie nie boli? - spojrzał na mnie radośnie.

\- Brałeś jakąś tabletkę w nocy? - uniosłem do góry brew.

\- Nie, tylko tą wieczorem, jeszcze w salonie w sensie, w nocy się w ogóle nie budziłem - wyjaśnił.

\- Chyba mamy szczęście - powiedziałem. - Chociaż lepiej nie zapeszać, ale wydaje mi się, że nie będzie już gorzej. Nie jesteś też jakoś specjalnie spuchnięty ani tak blady jak wczoraj, wyglądasz całkiem nieźle - poruszyłem brwiami, na co Kise się roześmiał.

\- Ta, chyba tak. Dziękuję Daikicchi.

llllll

Tego dnia na obiad jedliśmy już naleśniki a kilka dni później graliśmy w kosza. Minus tego wszystkiego był tylko taki, że Kise musiał wypaplać wszystkim jaki ja to byłem "kochany i milusi" i że jestem "najlepszym chłopakiem pod słońcem", czym ten debil Kagami męczył mnie przez następne dwa tygodnie.

Ale cóż, uświadomiłem sobie, że wcale mi to aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadza.


End file.
